


Changes and Stress

by planetundersiege



Series: Allura Ship Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura ship week, Blushing, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Comfort, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Princess - Freeform, Questions, Ship, Stress, Vanity, Voltron, prompt, shallura - Freeform, space mice - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Allura ship week 2018: Day 1: Princess.Shallura.A stressed Allura asks Shiro for some advice.





	Changes and Stress

Allura sat on her chair in front of her vanity, carefully brushing her hair. The nice of course accompanied her, and constantly flowered her with comments of positivity, along with requests for some altean cheese. It was funny to say, Allura adored her tiny friends, and they always made her feel good during a bad period, like now.

She’s had a lot to think about over the last couple of months, her world changing around her for what felt like every second. When she finally felt like she got used to something, another thing happened and threw all of it out of the window. She wanted to talk to someone. Yes, she had the mice and Coran, but they weren’t in such a large position of power as her…

Power.

Shiro.

As she thought about the black paladin, her heart skipped a beat, and she immediately told the mouse to go fetch him. She could talk to him, she knew it. Even if their experiences were far from alike, he could tell her things from a similar perspective. A princess and the leader of Voltron both had people they needed to command, along with people that looked up to them.

A few minutes passed, and soon she heard the doors of her chambers open, and in cane Shiro, a confused but happy expression on his face.

“The mouse dragged me here. I don’t know why, but I’m here”.

Just his soothing voice was almost too much for Allura, but thankfully she didn’t blush red, she had to keep this professional for the time being.

“Thanks for showing up Shiro. It’s just, I really wanted to talk to you”, she said, biting her lower lip.

“You did?”.

“Yes. These past months everyone have been looking up to me, everyone expects me to know everything. I’m getting stressed, and I’m afraid I ain’t meet everyone’s expectations. What if I fail on something crucial? A princess can’t show weakness, I have to be strong, but sometimes it’s too much. I was wondering, how do you handle is? You’re the leader of Voltron after all”.

Shiro just shrugged.

“Forget it”.

“What?”.

“Just forget about what’s stressing you for a while. Take a few days off, sleep, eat your favorite food and do things you like. If you keep thinking about one thing when your mind is overworked, it just gets worse. Everyone deserves some rest Allura, even you. Okay?”.

“Thanks Shiro, these words are really comforting”.

“No problem”, Shiro said as he smiled at the altean woman. And, it looked like he was blushing. “I’m always here for you. Want to drink a milkshake, Hunk just made some and I think that would be a perfect start for you to think about something else”.

“Thanks Shiro”, was the answer. “That would be lovely”.


End file.
